Breaking Away
by Dementia
Summary: Snogging alert! Weird stuff happens when Harry and Ron get into a fight.
1. The Fight

Breaking Away  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. It belongs to J.K Rowling. The following songs inspired this story: In the end, One-step Closer, Runaway, and Pushing me away by Linkin Park. There are quotes by Eve6 and Offspring. Some Most chapters will containe snoging. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
"Enough!" Howled an enraged Ronold Weasley. "I can't take it anymore!" He was now storming down the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room. His best friend, actually by the looks of it ex-best friend, Harry Potter ran after him.  
  
"What is with you?" He yelled at the red head.  
  
"You! That's what!" Screamed Ron, pointing an accusing finger at Harry.  
  
"What did I do?" He snarled.  
  
"Like hell you don't know," Ron said with a mixture of feory and coldness in his voice. By now everyone in the common room was stareing at them.  
  
"What did I do!" Harry growled.  
  
"Let's see. You're just you. You're a prefect. You're on the Gryffindor Quiddich team, as well as the captain. You're the hero of the wizarding world. You're famouse. You could get any girl you wanted. When people look at me all they see is the sidekick of Harry Bloddy Potter!" The accusation statred in a deadly whisper and wrose to the point of belowing.  
  
"That's not my fault!" Screamed Harry.  
  
"Are you sure of that?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Maybe it's your subconcious!"  
  
Harry looked shocked. "I didn't know you knew such big words, Ron." Sneered Harry. "Did Hermione teach it to you?"  
  
Ron made a very unplearent growling noise before lunging forward at Harry. Ron pushed him on his back and proceded to beat the living hell out of Harry. Everyone was to startled to do anything. Finally Lavender started to scream at the sight of blood, causing Proffessor McGonagall to come rocketing into the common room.  
  
"Out!" She yelled. Then, "Stop!" The common room quickly emptyed exept for Harry and Ron. Both were still fuming and bleeding freely. Harry had landed some good punches to Ron but Harry had come off worse. "What is the meaning of this?" Screached McGonagall. Just then the portrait hole burst open emiting a frazzled looking Hermione Granger. She had been in the library when the fight started. New's traveles fast in places like Hogwarts.  
  
"I've only just heard," she said breathlessly. Then she rushed over to Harry. "What have you done,Ron?!"  
  
Ron was shocked, he had been sure that Hermione liked him. The most intelligent answer he could form was, "Uhhhh…"  
  
Hermione inturupted him. "What were you thinking?" She gasped. "Whas it the Imperious curse?"  
  
"He's not cursed," said a menacing Harry. He's jelouse. Just like in 4th year when I was a champion. He just couldn't handle not being in the spotlight. But it's not like he's ever actually been in the spotlight."  
  
"Hermione gasped. "Harry! Don't say that!"  
  
"I'm just stateing the obviouse," was his reply.  
  
Proffessor McGonagall finally spoke up. "Never, ever, in my life. Have I seen such udder," she was so angry she couldn't find the words.  
  
"Chaos?" Hermione offered meekly.  
  
"Chaos. Not even between two rival houses. And you two are best friends. I will give you both two weeks detention. As well as one hundred house points deducted from each of you."  
  
"But proffessor," said a stunned Hermione.  
  
"Hush Miss.Granger. I want you two boys to go to the infermary to get cleaned up. No, wait. On second thought I don't want you to go. Let the wounds heal without magic. That will make you learn.  
  
"Isn't that a little harsh, proffessor?" Asked Hermione.  
  
No. It's the only way that they will learn not to fight." She glared at Harry and Ron. "You to best get along from now on. I'll be expecting you to have made up by the time you receive your detentions."  
  
Ron somehow doubted that. After McGonagall left he stormed out.  
  
"Where are you going, Ron?" Asked Hermione.  
  
His response was to flio her off. He realy needed someone who hated Harry Potter right now. Someone mean and sarcastic. Darco Malfoy. He would trash Harry all day if he could. Hell, he probably muttered obsanitys in his sleep. ("Sod off, Potter, you..snore") That's why he was headed to the Slytherin common room.  
  
He turned corners as fast as he could. He finally found the wall that lead to it. Now what? He thought for a moment. Not really wanting to guess passwords he did the next best thing. He kicked the wall. Hard.  
  
It didn't open but the stream of fowl words following the kick would get anyones attention.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Came a drawling voice from behind Ron.  
  
"Looking for you," said Ron still rubbing his foot.  
  
"Why?" Aked a suspicious Draco.  
  
"Well," said Ron thoughtfuly. "I need someone who hats Harry as much as I do right now."  
  
"Realy?" Asked Draco, intrigued.  
  
"Yes. He's so stupid and self centered.."  
  
"And a goody-two-shoes, and a teaches pet."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Draco came over to Ron. "You have seen the light!" He shouted. "Or should I say the dark?"  
  
They smirked at eachother.  
  
"So you're my new cronie?" Enquired Draco.  
  
"No. I'm tired of being a cronie," said Ron.  
  
"Alright, I can deal with that."  
  
"Why are you so exepting of me?" Asked Ron.  
  
"I need someone like you," said Draco.  
  
"Like me? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You're loyal. I've seen you dish out some great insults. You hate Harry now. You're ambitious. And your sister's pretty hot."  
  
"What?" Exclaimed Ron. " You think what? You? And Ginny?" He sputtered.  
  
Draco smirked. "What, Ron? I'm not allowed to think your sister is fine?"  
  
Ron started to gag as Draco laughed.  
  
"What?" Draco asked inosently. Ron glared and shook his head.  
  
"You," he said, "are very sick."  
  
"Thank you," said Draco. They were interupted by someone behind them clearing their throat.  
  
"What are you doing here Ginny?" Ron hoped his sister hadn't been there the whole time. It was then that he noticed her eyes were red. "Whats wrong, Gin?"  
  
"It's Harry," she said.  
  
"What about that git?" Asked Draco.  
  
"He's saying terrible things about you. And me," she sniffled.  
  
"That wanker!" Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"He better watch his back or he'll get his arse kicked," Draco said threateningly.  
  
Ginny looked strangly at Draco. "Why do you care? And why are you even here, Ron?"  
  
"Well," said Ron, "I am the new member of the 'Down with Potter Club'. And Draco here is another member. The leader, you might say."  
  
"Would you like to join, Ginny?" Draco asked with unexpected kindness.  
  
She stared at him again. This time it was like she saw him in a new light. He had a realy sweet smile. She had never realy noticed before how his gray eyes sparkled or how his platinum blond hair fell all over his head. Or how dead sexy he looked, pale against black robes.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron startled her out of her daze.  
  
"Sure, Draco, I'd love to join." She finally managed.  
  
"Great," he beamed at her.  
  
"Is there realy a club against Harry? I mean Potter," asked Ginny.  
  
"No. But there is one against Gryffindor. You obviously can't join that one, you're in Gryffindor, but we are hoping to expand into other houses."  
  
"Why are Slytherins against Gryffindor?" Enquired Ginny.  
  
"It's rather an easy answere if you think about it," said Draco. "What are Slyhterins known for?"  
  
"Ambition?" Offered Ron.  
  
"Yes, that's it. Now an ambitiouse youngster coming to Hogwarts. What do you imagine his dream is?"  
  
"Rule the school?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Precisly. But when he gets here; what does he find? Who's running the school?"  
  
"Gryffindor," said Ron with revelation.  
  
"Great job, Merlin," a came voice from the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Hello, Proffessor Snape," said Draco with little surprise.  
  
"Greetings Mr.Malfoy. What a great explanation you gave Mr and Miss Weasley. But you seem to have left out a most vital parst," sneered the proffessor.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Ginny meekly. Snape always made her uneasy.  
  
"All Gryffindors are whining-goody-two-shoes who get way to much credit. Now I'm sure you would like to know that lunch is in two minutes. Goodday, Mr.Malfoy. Don't forget your homework." With that Snape marched off.  
  
"Is he aloud to say that?" Asked Ginny bewildered.  
  
"Why not?" Asked Draco. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"We had homework?" Asked Ron.  
  
Draco gave a little snort of laughter. "Let's get some lunch," he said.  
  
As they walked together down the hall Ginny voiced the question that had been on her mind since she found Harry telling the tale of Rons "betrayal" in the common room.  
  
"Ron, what happens now?"  
  
"What do you mean, Gin?"  
  
"What about the other Gryffindors? Will we lose all of our friends?"  
  
"Who cares?" Said Draco. "You've always got me," he said with sickeningly sweet. Then to finalize that he threw his arm around Ginnys shoulder as they walked into the great hall. Ginny blushed a little and smiled.  
  
A/n well? What do you think? Review!!!!! Please!!!! I already have 30 chapters writen. They just need to be put on the computer. SO if you want to see more you know what to do. 


	2. Guilt

A/n Here is the second chapter. After my two great reviews! Thanks Crystal. If you want more review. And, as you all know, Harry Potter is not mine.  
  
Harry had sincerely expected to make up with Ron before lunch. Sure, he had talked trash about him behind his back and Ginny, but they wern't there, were they?  
  
He felt bad about being nasty about Ginny. He didn't like her the way she liked him. But to relive his Cho Chang frustrations he had kissed her a while ago. Just a quick kiss. A small one, realy. It was nice to have someone love him even though he didn't like her.  
  
He was just nervous about seeing her. What if someone told her what he said? That wouldn't happen, he asured himself.  
  
Not like she would come waltzing into the Great Hall with Malfoy. He would have laughed at the idea if it hadn't just happened.  
  
A/n I know, this chapter is short. Review! Please! Longer chapters will come soon! But only if I get more reviews! 


	3. The snogging begins!

A/n Thank you, tiger lily, nchandmonalisa! You're my new reviewer! I am eternaly greatful! Also thanks to Maddy and Crystal. Anyway. Once again, Harry Potter is not mine. This chapter is longer than the one before. Keep reviewing! Some people may find this a little Out of character. Oh, by the way; the snogging begins here!  
  
The Great Hall went completely silent as soon as everyone saw who just walked in late. It was Ginny Weasly..with Draco Malfoys arm around her. And Ron Weasly behind them smirking, a very un-Ron thing to do.  
  
"Would you like to sit with us?" Asked Draco who seemed not to notice the silence.  
  
"Sure," squeked Ginny. The trio sat at the Slytherin tabble. Everything was still silent. The two Weasly's seemed to shrink under the thousands of stares; but suave Mr.Malfoy looked rather as if he were enjoying this.  
  
"Make them stop staring," mumbled Ron.  
  
"Ok," said Draco. He then did what he knew would make everyone start talking. He threw his arm around Ginny again and slowly brought his lips to hers. Mission acomplished. But they didn't seem to notice this.  
  
Ginny had never felt like this. Draco's lips were cold against hers. And they were so sift. She felt herself weaken as his lips parted just slightly. Leaning against him she felt her own tounge clash lightly with his. Then it stopped as she was roughly pulled away from the confines of his mouth. She turned to glare at who it was and found Harrys hurt and angry green eyes.  
  
(A/n I should just leave it here... But I won't)  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Asked the enraged Harry Potter.  
  
"Um," said Ginny.  
  
"What does it look like?" Asked Draco.  
  
"It looks like you're violating Ginny," said Harry.  
  
"Help! I'm being violated!" Screamed Ginny sarcasticly throwing her arms up in the air. Harry glared at her.  
  
"When do I get to be violated?" Pouted Draco.  
  
"How about now?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
Harry growled as Ginny grabbed Draco and forcefully clashed their mouths together. This time, surprisingly, Ginny was in control. This was not a sweet little snog session. Not anymore. It had turned into a hot tounge workout. The Great Hall once again exploded with chatter, but the snogging Slytherin and Gryffindor were oblivious.  
  
"Mr.Malfoy! Miss.Weasly!" Stop it this instant!" Yelled McGonagall.  
  
"What were we doing, proffessor?" Asked Draco.  
  
"No public displays of affection!"  
  
"I don't recall being told that," said Draco.  
  
"Well, um," McGonagall paused. "I guess not. But you still shouldn't do that."  
  
"Yes, proffessor," Ginny nodded. McGonagall walked away.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," hissed Harry.  
  
"You're still here?" said Ginny. With a little huff Harry left the hall.  
  
Draco turned to Ron, "You did that?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The brusies."  
  
Ron grinned, "Yup."  
  
"Woha. Go Ron."  
  
"How did that start?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I'd rathed not talk about it," Ron whispered.  
  
They finished their lunch in silence.  
  
"What are we doing now?" questioned Draco.  
  
"A walk," suggested Ginny.  
  
"You two go ahead. I have to do homework. See you latter." Ron left. He was a little nervous about leaving Ginny alone with Draco now, but it was her buisness.  
  
"Looks like it's just the two of us now," grinned Draco as they walked outside.  
  
"What should we do?" asked Ginny slylie.  
  
"I don't know," replied Draco equaly as sly.  
  
"Lets go find somewhere to sit. How about over under those trees?" Ginny pointed near some trees.  
  
"The one by the lake?"  
  
"Yeah," Ginny nodded as they started walking.  
  
They sat by under a shady tree, next to eachother. Ginny leaned against the tree trunk. Draco turned to her and the snogging began!  
  
The hard bark hurt through Ginnys robes, but she wasn't paying attention. Draco's tounge once again invaded her mouth. And all that mattered was that her tounge kept touching his. Ginny's fingers got tangeled in his soft hair, while his went everywhere. First on her shoulders, back, cheeks, waist, sides, back of her head, leg, shoulders, back. Then they were near her chest.  
  
Ginny moaned encoaraging Draco. He rubbed his thumbs against her chest. Ginny made a noise of disaproval as hi mouth retreated. She gasped when his mouth found her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist as he nibbled and suckeled on her neck. She moaned again.  
  
"Oh, Draco," she sighed.  
  
"We're going out now, right?" he asked against her neck.  
  
"She brought his face to hers, "Of course," she whispered kissing him softly. He smiled and pulled away from her. Standing up, he streached and yawned.  
  
"Hey, Ginny. Is your back alright?" he asked.  
  
That's when she felt a wet sesnation on her back. Her expression must have shown something was wrong, because he knelt down and pulled her away from the tree.  
  
"Ow!" she shouted.  
  
"Lift up your shirt," he ordered. She removed her robes so he could lift up the back of her shirt.  
  
"Damn, Ginny. I'm sorry. That looks realy bad. Do you need to go to Madam Pomfry?"  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"It looks realy bad. Hand me your robe."  
  
She handed it to him and he pressed it against her. Then he pulled out his wand. She felt the cold tip press against her shin and winced. He mumbled a spell to heal it. She pulled her shirt back down.  
  
"Better?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"We should probably head back now."  
  
"Probably."  
  
They walked in silence, Draco with his arm around Ginny.  
  
"I want to see you again tonight," she said.  
  
He smirked, "Can't stay away from me for long now, can you?"  
  
"Yes, you are very addictive," she said not entirely joking. She couldn't imagine a day without him now. It had never realy occurred to her that even when she didn't want to snog with him she couldn't imagin Hogwarts without him.  
  
"Ginny? Hey, you spaced out there for a minute. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"You," Ginny looked at him.  
  
"What about me?" he smirked.  
  
"I don't think I could live without you."  
  
"Realy?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"How incredibly hot you are."  
  
"What's hot about me?"  
  
"You're just the right height. Your hair is soft. And it's such a unique color, and it's touseled. Your eyes are the color of a cloudy sky's. Your pale and you look dead sexy in black. Your realy well built, not to muscular but just right. And your ass! Woha! Don't get me started!" when she was done he was smiling broadly.  
  
"Should I start on you?" he asked.  
  
She blushed, "ok. What do you think of me?"  
  
"You have a great personality. But right now we're talking about bodys so lets see." He paused then went on dramaticly. "Your eyes are like two bright shining stars. Your hair is the color of wild fire. You have a lovely shape. And that shirt would look great all rumpled on my bedroom floor. Oh, did I mention the beautiful shade of red you turn when you're emarassed? But do you want to know what I want to find out?" he knelt down to her ear and whispered, "Do you have freackels everywhere?"  
  
She giggled. 


	4. Harrys surprise

Ron trugged up to the Gryffindor Tower. He was not looking forword to seeing the Gryffindors. But life must go on. So he went to his dorm room without notice. Taking his homework he started on his way to the library.

The library was almost empty. Exept for one other person, Cho Chang, Harry's crush. Hmmm, this could get interesting. Ron turned on the charm.

"Hey Cho," he said.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey, Ron."

Ron had never realy noticed how pretty she was. She had medium length black hair, her teeth were straight and her nose was perfect. Such a sweet smile too. And those robes couldn't hide the hard body of a Seeker. Little did Ron know that she was doing her own checking out.

~Inside Cho's mind~

He sure is big. Hm. I wonder…Big hands + Big feet =? I should find out. I wonder if he has freackels all over. He looks so sexy with his hair all spiky like that. And his mouth looks so inviting! Oh! I should say something.~

"I heard you had a fight with Harry," she said.

"I bet the whole school knows by now," Ron said bitterly.

"I don't believe Harrys story though. You must have been provoked." ~That's right, butter him up.~

"Yeah. Harry's a wanker."

"Really?" Cho lifted her eyebrows and smirked.

"Yes. Literaly. Every night all I hear is; 'Oh Cho! OH Cho! I love you!'" 

Cho blushed a little and laughed. "I wouldn't go for Harry, but I don't want to break his heart."

"What kind of guy would you go for?" Ron asked.

"I'm looking for someone _realy_ good looking. And not sweet. Someone not afraid to fight. Ron, I want you bad."

"Realy?"

"Yeah."

Cho stood and walked over to Ron. Then, the snoggong began!

^Inside Rons head^

^Cho is realy experienced. Wow! Can a tounge do that? She grabbed my ass! I should grab hers. Hm…she must work out.^

~Yummy…Ron…red head…head…heh heh heh…he kind of tastes like strawberrys.~

Everything was going great for the tounge wrestling couple when someone walked in. Someone whos day was not going good. Harry.

The shock and exhaustion must have gotten to him because when he saw Cho and Ron snogging he barely had time to scream before he fainted.

Ron was the first to star laughing soon joined by Cho.

The couple steped over Harry, not to carefuly, while leaving the library.

A/N Harry Potter is not mine. Please r/r.


End file.
